Talk:Aeian T'Goni
Does anyone know the result of giving Aeian T'Goni permission to carry a weapon? ~ TechMan 23:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. I did it and found that she is now listed as a war asset. ~ TechMan 04:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I gave her the weapon and when Citadel Defense came up as a list later on and I checked, I believe it had a negative impact as it stated that medical staff were discouraged that they were unable to prevent her suicide 07:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Dangaard Aeian T'Goni mentions that Hilary looked to be about 15. Later in the game, Joker mentions that he has a sister on Tiptree named Hilary. Age 15. This can't be a coincidence. The advancement of the story is timed. All you need to do is get out of sight of Aeian and the shrink, as in the other side of the divider, then wait for 60 seconds before returning. Refusal to shower? I remember it being said that she hadn't had a chance to take a shower in two weeks until her fateful shower on Tiptree. Did I miss the part of the dialogue where it's said she refuses to shower or did the previous editor misinterpret that line? TheUnknown285 03:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :She refuses to take showers while in the hospital. This is stated by her psychotherapist in their very first exchange. --Koveras Alvane 09:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Neiara = latent Ardat-Yakshi? # Neiara was turned into a Banshee and the Codex entry on Banshees explicitly states that "Reapers create them specifically from asari with active or latent predispositions to becoming Ardat-Yakshi". Ergo Neiara had an active or latent predisposition to becoming Ardat-Yakshi. # The Codex entry on Lesuss states that its "main feature is a monastery that houses a large population of asari with active or latent Ardat-Yakshi genes... Although some of the colonists exiled themselves voluntarily, many were sent to Lesuss by their families..." Ibid: "Latent Ardat-Yakshi ... may be offered a chance to reintegrate into asari society after spending sufficient time on Lesuss." Since Neiara served in the military and her "medical condition" was known to her friends, she must have spent some time at the monastery, but her genes must have been latent so she was released. # Aeian named Neiara's "medical condition" as the main reason why their relationship never entered romantic stage. Neiara's latent Ardat-Yakshi genes fit the description of such condition perfectly. It therefore appears conclusive that Neiara had latent Ardat-Yakshi genes. The only reason why the term wasn't used in the dialogue was because both sides were asari and the asari have a habit of hushing up anything AY-related (cf. Codex on AY: "asari employ their economic reach and media ownership to hide the AY pathology from the galactic community"). --Koveras Alvane 12:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Except that we have zero confirmation that she was turned into a banshee. We do know that Neiara became indoctrinated, but we have no confirmation that she was turned into one. Therefore putting anything like this into the article is speculation. Lancer1289 13:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::The over use of the words "medical condition" imply nothing other than AY, reapers turn AY into Banshees, and Aeian said repeatedly that Neiara was "different" with strong implications in the tone she used, that she was commanding the husks. Indoctrinated people don't command reaper forces, only reaperized things do. If we can assume Hilary is Joker's sister, which we should, it's just as clear that Neiara became a Banshee. Why is this even a question? Alex T Snow 11:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::So then where's the proof because I'm not seeing it? Lancer1289 18:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::It should be noted that Aeian recognized Neiara. Something that would not happen if she was more than indoctrinated. If anything the conversation offers proof that she was only indoctrinated and not yet turned into any type of husk.--Xaero Dumort 20:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Yes. Aeian say something like "Neiara's eyes turned black" when she speak about indoctrinated farmers ringing alarm. So it is like Rila - the very beginning of the turning ::::::And so did Liara's when she mind melded with Shepard, both during romance and at other times. Not proof. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's a sign of an asari actively melding, point being that Ardat Yakshi are doing it constantly,'I could feel her mind from where I was standing' ie, 10 metres away. I agree that it's like Rila, in the very early stages of conversion/heavily indoctrinated or similar, but since she was recognisable, probably not a full Banshee. 03:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC) She could still be a full Banshee. Banshee's all look the same from a player standpoint because they share a character model, but what's to say from another character's point of view that they don't resemble the person they were IRL? From an in-game standpoint a Banshee/husk could still have the facial features of the person they were before only huskified. "Joker's Sister" controversy I hope we can agree to stop removing all references to the "Joker's Sister" connection from these pages. The controversy itself, plus the large amount of circumstantial evidence (named Hilary, same idiosyncratic spelling, both from Tiptree, both from a farm, both 15 years old) definitely constitute a worthy piece of "trivia", not to mention the informal interview with Patrick Weekes. True it's an informal interview and not "canon" but it's far better documented than many of the "this may be an homage to some random thing in Battlestar Galactica" sorts of comments that appear throughout these pages. Cattlesquat (talk) 22:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Its speculation. It was the same with Liara's farther, we all know Aethyta was Liara's farther but there was direct evidence linking. You may not like it, but it's the wiki's policy is not to include speculation on any article. Bluegear93 (talk) 22:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::It is not "speculation" that that they have the same name, same spelling, same home, same profession, and same age. Nor is it speculation that an informal-and-not-canon interview occurred. If you want to be REALLY hardcore about speculation then I suppose we could eliminate the sentence about "have led some to speculate...". But by that standard we should be removing all the "this may be a homage to Star Wars or whatever" stuff which is rife throughout the story and mission-related pages. And yet we don't seem to have the religious fervor about purging those? If nothing else having a reference to the controversy will cut down on the constant edit wars about it.Cattlesquat (talk) 23:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Not to mention this is in a "Trivia" section.Cattlesquat (talk) 23:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::This information has been added before and removed long before you joined the wiki, both by Admins and senior editors. In the end, it is still speculation and we don't allow it on articles. Also the homages are pop culture references, which is different to speculation. Bluegear93 (talk) 23:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::If they stated "this is Joker's sister" as a fact they probably deserved to be removed. But listing the many connections and leaving it to the reader to decide is different, and is also informative and useful. Especially in a "trivia" section. But I've left Lancer a note about it and will otherwise leave off from editing the page. I'll leave you with the thought that repeatedly reverting a good faith and well-intended edit even after I started a talk entry and before any discussion could take place seems a bit discourteous to my Wikipedia sensibilities. Cattlesquat (talk) 23:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::You have offered nothing new, and nothing that hasn't been seen before. If you do not present devconfirmed information, then nothing will be done. Get it or this entire issue is dead. This is not helping. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Wow. That is some impressive ego. There is a big difference between making baseless assumptions and drawing conclusions that the game is going out of its way to explain. If an interview with one of the writers plus all of those connections isn't enough to at least mention the fact that there are connections, someone is power-tripping. Can you offer any other explanation for these coincidences? HelterSkelter (talk) 00:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: As trivia, I think acknowledging a plausible connection is a worthy note. It's a 'hey, this is interesting to consider' note. As made by a point before, any, and that is any use of the word 'may', as in 'possibly' at the start of a entry is speculation. If you're going to be militant, don't be a hypocrite. If there's two things I don't like, it's people who put animal names where there aren't meant to be, and hypocrites. pun 03:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: This has to be the most annoying conversation on this wiki and there is alot of bad ones. the worst part is the fact that it happens on 3 different pages talk page. and lancer just says speculation like he does not understand what that means. everything is speculation by that definition. it is ridicules to call that speculation. two characters describe the same exact person in the same exact place yet you think we should assume they are different people because no one says their the same. a person that makes the game comes foreword and says yes they are the same and its still not proof enough. i mean there is less proof that tali is not a different qourien in each game pretending to be the same one. i mean the devs have never said shes the same person in each game. at a certain point we should be able to trust characters are right when they say 1+1=2 and not need some dev conformation that 1+1=2. the whole point of wikis on charicters are to get this kind of info to leave it out means that many will miss out on pretty amazing parts of the story like this.....what ever happened to pepole not likeing things spelled out for them? 06:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::That conversation is two years old. Relax. TheKingLerp (talk) 11:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC)